1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to radio frequency interference (RFI). In particular, embodiments relate to the use of signal strength values to detect RFI.
2. Discussion
As mobile platforms such as laptops, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and wireless “smart phones” continue to increase in complexity, it is not uncommon for a single device to be equipped with multiple radios. The radio frequency interference (RFI) that can occur between the platform and the radios, as well as between the radios themselves, may be significant. While certain closed-loop and open-loop approaches to detecting and mitigating RFI may be available, there still remains considerable room for improvement.